<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Momentary Bliss by Toki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690191">Momentary Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki/pseuds/Toki'>Toki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Claude von Riegan, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki/pseuds/Toki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude had never cared much for his birthday. </p><p>Dimitri hopes he can change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Liebe ist für Alle Da</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not all that long ago if anyone had asked Claude von Riegan about his birthday, he would have given a nonsensical answer before completely changing the topic. He wasn't embarrassed about his age or anything superficial like that; rather he had just not seen the purpose in anyone knowing. The last thing he wanted was for someone to make a big deal about it. </p><p>Claude's parents weren't into celebrating birthdays and it would seem that point of view passed onto their son - at least when it concerned himself. The archer would go all out when it came to his friend's special days by throwing feasts and hosting parties on their behalf, but he wouldn't let someone do the same for him. It didn't stop said friends from trying, but the topic was masterfully avoided every time. </p><p>It would have been the same not one year ago, but now that Claude was settled into his new life with his husband, he had eased up on the subject. Dimitri had given up most of his life to follow Claude to Almyra, so it was a small price to pay for love and loyalty. The king consort swore himself to secrecy and Claude honestly assumed Dimitri would forget. </p><p>Blue Sea Moon month began as every month had done so before it, but it also brought a slight diversion from their day-to-day. Dimitri informed his beloved that there was to be a council meeting between Fódlan's dignitaries towards the end of the month. Dimitri's attendance was required, it seemed. While he was not the king of Faerghus, he was still a representative for his old country, and his opinion carried weight. The blond asked Claude to accompany him since it would only last a few days and Dimitri still wanted to spend time with his husband on his special day. </p><p>In the end, Claude agreed to go. Faerghus's summers weren't as harsh as the ones in Almyra and it would be nice to get away for a few days. The king wouldn't admit it, but he was stretching himself thin and a short vacation could help. He did not regret his return to Almyra, but being king was not an easy position to hold.</p><p>The two left for Faerghus on the 21st of Blue Sea Moon on the back of one of their largest wyverns with nothing more than a few changes of clothes. They could rest easy knowing their people were in the capable hands of the Almyran council. Dimitri would be able to focus on Fódlan and Claude could focus on getting his head back on his shoulders. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>The journey was uneventful, which was pleasant in and of itself. After months living in Almyra, Dimitri had finally gotten a handle on riding wyvern and insisted he would take the reins so Claude found himself along for the ride in every sense. The king thought he'd have a hard time just handing control over like that, but he had to admit that it was nice to just enjoy the trip. </p><p>They landed in Fhirdiad a day and a half later without fanfare. Everyone seemed to be distracted by the wonderful weather and now that trade routes were open, it wasn't as uncommon to see a wyvern fly in wearing Almyran colors. Besides, with the summer months came open air markets that were much more interesting to the common folk than any political figurehead could be. </p><p>Truthfully, they hadn't spent much time in Dimitri's home country, so it was exciting for the Almyran to see the city alive with hustle and bustle. Claude had offered that they could visit more often (especially in the summertime), but Dimitri had declined. He wanted to keep his distance while Faerghus got used to its new place in Fódlan. </p><p>Once their bags were unpacked and their wyvern put up in a stable, they went straight to their inn to dine and rest for the evening. Dimitri was unsure how long meetings would run the next day and he wanted to make sure they celebrated Claude's birthday while they had the chance. </p><p>The place they were staying was made for visiting dignitaries and rather high end in Claude's humble opinion. They had an entire half a floor to themselves, which seemed a bit excessive, but he wasn't going to complain. Their suite had a washroom, large bedroom, and a lounge area that acted as both a dining and a sitting room.The bedroom was large enough to fit four beds comfortably, but the bedstead in the middle was almost as big as their own in the palace. </p><p>The two ate their dinner in the peace of the lounge, enjoying their interrupted private time together. They took their time relaxing in the bath before building a fire in the hearth to set the mood. They laid together before turning in a bit earlier than either of them were used to. Dimitri apologized more than a few times for it being a quiet affair, and Claude responded the same every time: he actually preferred it this way and he truly had a wonderful evening. </p><p>If this is what celebrating his birthday was like, Claude just might make a habit out of it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>In the late morning, the Almyran king woke up to an empty bed and a breakfast set on the nightstand. Claude allowed himself to remain under the plush blankets until lunchtime since he had nowhere to be for once. Truthfully, he had felt a little guilty wasting daylight, but he couldn't recall the last time he let himself sleep past sunrise, so he brushed the feeling off quickly. </p><p>Claude spent the day taking care of himself, which was truly a rare treat. As king of Almyra, most of his time was spent serving his people, or figuring out how to best serve his people. With all the responsibility there were few days that the tacitian ever put taking care of himself on his list of things to do. Knowing this, Dimitri had requested a masseuse be sent to their room after lunch to help his husband relax. Claude allowed the tension to leave his body as he melted under the skilled hands and when it was done with, he felt like a new man.</p><p>Knowing that Dimitri had arranged the massage as a birthday present didn't deter Claude from wanting to give his husband something in return. The archer enjoyed another long bath and took his time thoroughly cleaning himself, washing every nook and cranny three times over. A rowdy night of passion would certainly relax his lion after a day of mind-numbing political meetings and would serve as a perfectly practical gift for himself.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>It was just past dinner time when Claude  finally heard the key working in their living room door. He wanted to surprise his husband as soon as he came through the door, so the Almyran king had stretched himself open before wrapping himself in a semi translucent robe with a bow around his waist. Claude sat perched on the couch in the common room with a glass of whisky in his hand, wanting to be the first thing Dimitri saw.</p><p>What he had not expected was one Sylvain Jose Gautier to let himself in like he owned the room. The redhead paused in the doorway as he registered Claude on the couch and let out a low whistle. </p><p>"Well, good evening to you, your highness." Sylvain couldn't be bothered with hiding his shit eating grin. </p><p>Claude placed a pillow over himself and pursed his lips at the man in the doorway. He wasn't embarrassed (Sylvain had seen his body before), but he certainly didn't want Dimitri to get any wrong ideas when he actually arrived.</p><p>"Sylvain, is it a habit of yours to just let yourself into every married man's room without knocking, or am I just particularly lucky?" Claude clicked his tongue. </p><p>"Oh, you're incredibly lucky. Dimitri is tied up and wanted me to let you know he'll be a bit late tonight. He gave me the key and everything." Sylvain held up the key in question as if to prove himself. </p><p>Claude sighed wearily; perhaps he had wasted his time getting ready. It was a lot of effort to get stretched enough to accommodate Dimitri and Claude almost dreaded having to do it again. Sylvain came all the way inside and shut the door behind him, although Claude had not asked him to. </p><p>"Was there something else, or did you miss looking at me? I know, I'm very handsome, but I was expecting Dimitri and you're not him. Perhaps we can dine and gossip tomorrow night?" Claude proposed. </p><p>"Oh, sure, I love our sessions, but," Sylvain had approached the couch and stood in front of the king. "Dimitri isn't here, but I am. I heard through the grapevine that it's your birthday. How'd you like to spend it with me?" </p><p>Claude bristled, not at Sylvain being himself, but at the fact Dimitri had let it slip that it was his birthday. He wasn't mad at his husband; knowing Dimitri he likely got excited and said it out loud on accident. Claude just wasn't sure he was ready for more people to know about it. </p><p>"You're sweet, Syl, but you remember my husband, right? Big, blond, hunk of a man - prone to jealousy? The same man who was ready to kill you when you put a hand on my thigh during our wedding feast." Claude smiled through his words. Sylvain and he had a flirtatious rapport that Dimitri could deal with, but the man was possessive. </p><p>"Sure, sure, I've seen him around, but... I can also smell the oil you like to use for sinful purposes and no husband to speak of." Sylvain was close now, maybe a bit too close since he sat down next to Claude and was whispering in his ear. </p><p>Damn, Claude had forgotten that Sylvain knew the smell from their days fooling around at the Academy. A slut never forgets, apparently. </p><p>"Again, sweet, but what would Dimitri think of us? I rather enjoy being married to him." Claude put a hand on the redhead's chest to push him away, but was met with resistance from the broad plain of muscle under the soft fabrics of dress uniforms. </p><p>"But if he said it was alright, would you kiss me? Would you use your lips on me, King Khalid? Would you spread your legs for me like you used to?" Sylvain didn't push himself forward, but he didn't leave either. </p><p>"I-" Claude began, but was caught off guard when the door opened again. There stood Dimitri, eye focused on Claude. The king opened his mouth so that he could explain, but was interrupted by his husband.</p><p>"Well, Claude? Would you?" Dimitri asked him in a quiet voice. </p><p>Claude stopped short at the question. It was not how he expected this conversation to go. He looked from Dimitri to Sylvain, who seemed awfully calm. In fact, the redhead looked for all the world like a fox in a hen house when he really should be begging the king consort for his life.  </p><p>"I may have made plans for your birthday. I was in touch with Hilda recently, and I asked her what I could give the man who has everything. She might have let slip some of your fantasies and suggested I indulge you in one." Dimitri stated calmly. </p><p>Claude could not count the number of things he's told Hilda when they've been drunk together, but it was becoming clear which particular act Dimitri had settled on. </p><p>"Dimitri Alexandre, are you suggesting that you organized an <i>orgy</i> for my birthday?" Claude snorted in disbelief.</p><p>"Hm, something of the sort. I have asked a few of our friends if they would like to be with you tonight. If you would like, I would watch them all take you before claiming you myself." </p><p>Leave it to Dimitri to speak properly when he was suggesting their friends gang bang his husband. Just when Claude thought there was nothing left to surprise him. </p><p>"I think I would be amenable to that, but only if you're absolutely sure you would be okay with it. I won't be offended, Dima, your feelings matter to me." Claude was adventurous to a fault, but he wasn't about to jump blindly into something that could ruin his marriage.</p><p>"I have spent an ample amount of time considering the prospect and found myself excited by the idea. I think this experience could be quite enjoyable for both of us. I do not doubt your love for me and your happiness has always given me a glad heart." Dimitri seemed grateful for Claude's consideration. </p><p>"Alright, alright - I get it. You two are the epitome of a good relationship, but Claude if I don't get to touch you soon, I might cry." Sylvain interjected before the archer could respond. </p><p>Claude spared Dimitri a glance and when he was met with a reassuring nod, the king decided to throw caution to the wind. He removed the pillow from his lap and undid the bow on his robe, although he didn't quite remove the garment completely - Sylvain would have to do some work.</p><p>"Well, seeing as it is my birthday… Let's see if you still have all your charm, Gautier." Claude half turned to face the redhead. He rested an arm on the back of the couch and rested his chin on his propped up hand as he observed the northerner. </p><p>Sylvain let out a chuckle before he closed the distance between them. He reached out and let his fingers dance along Claude's jaw until they reached his chin. Ever-so-gently, the redhead led Claude forward until their mouths were able to meet. Sylvain pushed their lips together, starting out chastely so that he could build from there. </p><p>Faintly, Claude could hear Dimitri pulling up a chair to get comfortable in, but he was rather preoccupied with the lips on his mouth. Sylvain slowly worked Claude's mouth open and stuck his tongue in while he lightly dragged his fingers over the king's bare chest. </p><p>"Mm, you shaved? I didn't realize Dimitri was into that. " Sylvain parted their lips to speak, but dove right in after he was done. </p><p>"Do not worry about what I am or am not into, Sylvain. I would like you to only concentrate on who is in front of you." Dimitri replied from his chair, hands crossed in his lap as if he was merely watching a jousting tournament put on in his honor. </p><p>Sylvain didn't bother answering that as he was determined to not only make Claude feel good, but also to put on a show for his former prince. He had no doubt that the archer wanted the same so he reached for one of Claude's nipples and gave it a light squeeze. When the smaller man's breath caught, Sylvain couldn't help but smile. A lot had changed since their days at the Academy, but Claude seemed to have the same turn-ons that he did back then.</p><p>"Your tits still look so good - better even. I missed having my mouth on them, beautiful." Sylvain moved his head to the crook of Claude's neck and inhaled his scent. </p><p>When they first hooked up way back when, Claude had caught Sylvain failing to secure a second date with a merchant girl. The archer jokingly offered to help him practice with the ladies and one thing led to another. They ended up hooking up more than a few times after that, just enjoying their youthful vigor. Somewhere along the line, Sylvain had started teasing Claude about being his perfect girl and something about it had done it for both of them. </p><p>Judging from Claude's little moan, it seemed the same still held true. </p><p>Ever dutiful, Sylvain leaned back and cupped under Claude's pecs with both hands and smooshed them together. He jiggled them a few times before situating himself in a position where he could latch onto the nipple he had earlier ignored. Claude threw his head back with a blush. </p><p>Dimitri was silently watching the scene unfold before him while doing his best to stay put. Part of him wanted to rush over and take his husband right in front of Sylvain, but the other part of him was getting hot and bothered by simply observing. Dimitri loved how expressive Claude was and seeing those faces from a different angle was a gift unto itself. The voyeuristic side won out in the end as he knew he'd have his chance later. </p><p>Sylvain switched to the other nipple, sucking and teasing until it stood erect. He pulled back once he was satisfied with his work and gently pushed Claude back onto the couch. The redhead followed, covering the smaller body with his own. Wasting no time Sylvain started kissing over Claude's face, coming to meet plush lips from time to time. Meanwhile, he let a hand travel the length of the taute body until he got to his destination. </p><p>Even then Sylvain was a tease and pet over Claude's thighs with feather light touches. The redhead had his face back in the crook of the king's neck and was licking and nibbling over the skin there. </p><p>"Sylvain, you're going to drive me crazy." Claude laughed lightly, but he threw his gaze to his husband who was holding the arms of his chair tight enough for his knuckles to go white. </p><p>They would no doubt be paying for a replacement. </p><p>"I know, baby, and I'm sorry. You're already wet for me, aren't you? Are you finally going to let me make a mother out of you? Our kids will be so pretty, just like you." Sylvain purred into Claude's skin as he let his finger trace over the archer's gaping hole. </p><p>Dimitri was just about to rip the arms from his chair when their door quietly opened and revealed two additional bodies. Felix looked away from the scene in front of him while Yuri let the smile take over his countenance. Claude cared little who saw him like this, but liked to play into Sylvain's games, so he nestled under the larger man's body to hide himself.  </p><p>"Yuri, Felix - welcome." Dimitri eased off of the chair and nodded at the two guests before motioning for Yuri to lock the door behind him. "Will you greet your friends, Claude? Yuri was rather difficult to track down and Felix seems unsure if he is truly welcomed here." </p><p>Claude peeked out from behind Sylvain's shoulder with a smile. Yuri was beaming and Felix lifted his head only to scoff before looking at the corner of the table nearest to him. Some things never really change. </p><p>"Oh, I can assure you, both of these handsome gentlemen are welcome anytime. Yuri, my flower, it's great to see you and Felix - my, those dress blues really bring out your eyes." Claude batted his long lashes as Sylvain kissed on his neck again, a bit too busy to greet his friends. </p><p>"Claude, I'm already in the room, there's little need for flattery." Felix rolled his eyes to hide his blush. "That said, it's nice to see you as well. It appears you've, um, kept up with your training." </p><p>"Thank you. It's actually quite hard not to while living in Almyra, the citizens expect their leaders to be strong of mind and body. We actually hold fighting torments fairly regularly, if you'd ever like to leave the cold north and pay us a visit." Claude explained while the redhead on top of him whined against his neck. </p><p>"I think it might be best to save the friendly banter for later, hm? Sylvain seems to be champing at the bit - the bit being the king's skin." Yuri interjected while raising a brow. </p><p>Felix was about to comment on how Sylvain could deal with it, but Claude spoke up first. </p><p>"Please, I beg of you, no calling me king or your highness while we're in here. Actually, you don't ever have to unless it seems important. In this room I'm Claude, or whatever dirty pet name you have in mind." </p><p>"That is a reasonable request, I think. Let us move into the bedroom, I believe there is more space to work with in there." Dimitri spoke up as he stood. </p><p>With a mumble of agreement, Yuri and Felix stepped in first while Dimitri followed carrying his chair. Sylvain stood and picked up Claude so he could carry the archer in bridal style. The robe slipped free of his body as he was lifted and left forgotten in the couch. During their short walk to the adjoining room, Sylvain whispered a string of sweet nothings into Claude's ear before gently setting him on the bed. </p><p>"Briefly, there are some rules I would like to set: ignore me as best you can unless it is of importance, listen to Claude at all times, and try to keep petty arguments to a minimum - we are here to celebrate him." Dimitri said, awkwardly patting the back of his chair before he removed his uniform jacket and sat back in his chair. </p><p>Once the three men had agreed Sylvain wasted no time in undressing. The three northerners were dressed in similar uniforms that befit war veterans, so the redhead chose a corner to fling his own clothing into so there would be no later confusion. Claude watched the man undress, appreciating the scars that appeared in various places on muscles well maintained. </p><p>Surprisingly, Sylvain was still half-hard as he went back to what he was doing - clearly unfazed by their company. To be fair, he and Felix were in a constant state of on-again-off-again and Yuri was an admiring audience participant as far as he was concerned. The lancer pushed Claude onto his back as the other two men took their time getting their own clothes off. </p><p>"Where were we, baby? I know you were wet for me before we were interrupted, but I wonder where you keep your oil. I want to make it good for you." Sylvain licked up Claude's jawline before nipping an ear. </p><p>"Well, let me see - ah, thank you." Claude moved his head to see if he had left the bottle on the nightstand, but Yuri had plucked it from its spot and brought it over. </p><p>"Do you want to get me ready before I make sure you're good to go?" Sylvain asked as he climbed up the lithe body below him and got onto his knees just above Claude's head. </p><p>"Presumptuous." Claude remarked, but his hands were already on Sylvain's cock, coaxing the head from under the foreskin. </p><p>"I just remember everything about you, honey. I know you like having your mouth on me." Sylvain winked. </p><p>That grin was wiped from his face as Claude licked up the underside and took the head between his lips. The archer lapped at the slit as his hand stroked the length. He had no plans going to go all out; Claude wanted Sylvain to fuck him before he blew his load. </p><p>Once Sylvain was fully erect, Claude slid the whole thing down his throat to make sure it was nice and slick before coming back up and releasing it with a pop. Sylvain reached down and traced the head on Claude's lips before shuffling down the mattress and standing up. He took the cork from the bottle still in his hands and generously coated two of his fingers with oil. </p><p>"Lift those pretty legs up for me, there you go…" Sylvain purred out as Claude pushed himself to the edge of the bed and did as was requested of him.</p><p>The redhead nudged the legs apart and stationed himself between them. He reached down with the hand that had oil on it and circled Claude's hole a few times before pushing two fingers in. </p><p>"You're so open for me, baby. You really want this, huh?" Sylvain mused as he scissored his fingers easily. </p><p>"Get me nice and wet, Syl." Claude felt a little self conscious talking like this with Felix and Yuri in the room, but they didn't seem to mind too much. </p><p>As Sylvain opened him up again, Yuri took the initiative to crawl over the plush blankets and sit on his knees. He took Claude's head and placed it gently on his lap so he could comb his fingers through the lush, dark locks. </p><p>"Doesn't he look so pretty like this, Sylvain? Splayed out and ready to take whatever we give him." Yuri chanced a look over at Dimitri who grunted quietly from his chair.</p><p>"He's always pretty, but you're not wrong. Fe, come look at him. Watch him when he takes me." Sylvain was satisfied with how open Claude was and he removed his fingers while Felix came down to sit on his hip by the archer's side. </p><p>Sylvain opened the bottle again and poured the oil onto his palm. He took the time to hand the bottle off to Yuri while he slicked himself up. Bending his knees slightly, the redhead guided his cock into Claude's warmth with a content sigh. The man beneath him had prepped himself for Dimitri earlier and while Sylvain had nothing to be embarrassed about, he was a few inches short of his former prince, and he pushed all the way in with relative ease. </p><p>Claude's mouth fell open in a pretty gasp as he took everything Sylvain gave him. There was a soft grunt from Felix and a twitch under his head that was no doubt Yuri showing his interest. While Claude had always been interested in group sex, he wasn't entirely sure how he'd perform in such a situation. Apparently, he had nothing to worry about. </p><p>"Claude, baby, you're so wet for me. You feel so fucking good." Sylvain had always liked talking during sex and having an audience wasn't changing that.</p><p>"It's just what you do to me, Syl. I can't help it." Claude's words were slurred as if he was drunk, and he kind of was - it was just on attention instead of wine. </p><p>"Felix, why don't you kiss our pretty boy here?" Yuri could tell the blue-haired man was still a little apprehensive about the situation and wanted to ease him into it. </p><p>For his part, Felix could never back down from a challenge, even if it was as simple as participation. Silently, he laid down on his side and kept himself propped on an elbow while he looked down at Claude. </p><p>"Hey, handsome." Claude whispered at the serious man above him. </p><p>Felix snorted through his nose before finally lowering his head and pressing his lips against the Almyran king's mouth. At Claude's other end he could feel Sylvain's hips jerk which caused him to moan into Felix's mouth. </p><p>"Fuck, that's hot." Sylvain grunted and rolled his hips experimentally. "I'm going to start moving now." </p><p>True to his word, Sylvain pulled most of the way out before burying himself back into Claude. The force pushed Claude against Yuri's stomach and made Felix chase his lips. The blue-haired man was getting into their make-out session, using his tongue to dominate Claude's mouth. The redhead folded the archer's knees and put those strong thighs around his waist before setting a pace with his thrusts. </p><p>"You're so beautiful, Claude, you must know that." Sylvain moaned and held the king's hips as he pounded into him.</p><p>At this point Claude was having trouble doing much more than panting into Felix's mouth so he took one of his hands from its place on the bed and forced fingers into his own mouth. The swordsman looked on confused as the archer covered his digits in saliva. The look only lasted a moment before Claude reached down and grasped Felix's cock with his wet hand. </p><p>Felix's eyes widened as Claude gently squeezed and pulled up on his foreskin. It must be a Faerghus thing to remain uncut, but Claude certainly wasn't complaining. He pulled the skin over the head before pulling back down, teasing Felix until he was fully erect. It seemed where the swordsman wasn't as long as Sylvain, he was thicker and Claude was having trouble keeping his hand around it as it filled out. </p><p>Sylvain watched the scene play out before him in delight and he picked up his pace, pounding into Claude with need. Felix was growling as he humped into the willing hand and Yuri had to move Claude's head as his own interest was growing. </p><p>"Fuck, let's get you up on your hands and knees, baby. Show Felix what your mouth can do." Sylvain slowed as he pulled out and reached over to prompt Claude to move. </p><p>With no small effort, Claude rolled over. Instead of getting on his knees, he scooted back so he could plant his feet on the floor at the end of the bed. The archer laid on his stomach as Yuri moved and placed Felix in a sitting position in front of Claude's face. On his other end, Sylvain spread his asscheeks to admire the gape he had created before guiding his cock back inside. </p><p>Claude gasped at being filled once again and reached forward to take Felix in hand. This time, he led the swordsman forward until he was properly close enough that Claude could get his mouth on Felix's waiting dick. First, skilled hands gently pulled the skin back until the blue-haired man's cockhead was fully out. Then, without further preamble, Claude swallowed him down to the base. </p><p>Felix's hips bucked involuntarily and Yuri came to steady him. </p><p>"I'm guessing this is your first time with our Claude. The man has no gag reflex to speak of, but let him get used to you before you suffocate him." Yuri purred and pet Felix's hips gently. </p><p>Yuri wasn't wrong; Claude had always found Felix attractive, but refrained from approaching the serious northerner in their youth. Felix had a lot to work through and wore his intensity on his sleeve. The war had changed him, as it changed them all, and he had begun breaking down some of his more aggressive walls. He had made peace with Dimitri before the former prince handed the kingdom to Byleth and left for Almyra with his betrothed. It seemed that Felix was able to let Glenn rest and make his own way in life. </p><p>It also helped that Felix had finally come to terms with his own sexuality.</p><p>Currently, the swordsman was fighting his urge to face fuck his former rival's husband in a surprise birthday orgy, so it wasn't unexpected that he wasn't exactly sure what he should be doing. Luckily, Yuri was ever the leader he'd always been and was there to guide him when Claude was otherwise preoccupied. </p><p>The force of Sylvain's thrusts started pushing Claude forward and causing the king's nose to push up against Felix's pelvis. It was awkward, but Claude made up for it by arching his back and going up on his toes. He then looked up at Felix through his lashes while moving his tongue around the length in his mouth. </p><p>"Alright, now you can do whatever you want. Treat him nice, or face fuck him - just don't cum yet. I'd like to see how much he's able to take." Yuri released his grip on Felix's hips and sat back to lazily stroke his own cock while he watched. </p><p>Felix didn't need to be told twice. Planting his feet on either side of Claude's shoulders and one hand behind himself, the lithe swordsman tested his balance with a gentle thrust of his hips. Once he was sure he was alright, Felix started humping into Claude's mouth with fervor. For extra balance, the blue-haired man then put his hand in Claude's dark locks to grab there. </p><p>Sylvain was dangerously close if his erratic movements had anything to say about it. It seemed like the scene between the two men on the bed was proving too much for him. </p><p>"Oh, fuck yeah, Claude. I can't believe I've never seen you taking two dicks before, you're a fucking natural. One in your pussy, one in your throat, that's so good." Sylvain was stumbling over his words as his hips began to stutter. Quickly, he brought a leg up and rested his foot on the wooden frame as he sped up to chase his release  </p><p>"Fuck-fuck-fuck-CLAUDE!" The redhead yelled out and pressed his pelvis flush against Claude's as he came into the man under him. </p><p>Behind them, there was an unmistakable sound of splintering wood but it was mostly drowned out by Sylvain cry and the sound of Felix's balls slapping against Claude's chin.</p><p>As Sylvain finally came down, he pulled out slowly and dragged his spent dick on Claude before patting his rump like a prize mare. The redhead had a dopey grin on his face as he climbed the bed to rest against the pillows on the headboard.</p><p>"Fe, you should have Claude get on top of you. Let him show off those wyvern riding skills." Sylvain said with a blissed smile plastered on his face. </p><p>Felix's hips slowed before he pulled himself out of Claude's mouth gently. The archer sucked in a breath before coughing lightly and pulling himself up onto the bed. </p><p>"I… Wouldn't be opposed to that." Felix panted out before he lowered himself backwards and laid down. </p><p>Yuri dutifully poured a bit of oil onto the swordmaster's still spit-slicked erection for that extra glide before sitting back on the pillows to enjoy the second act. Felix spread the liquid over himself and propped his head up with his free arm. </p><p>"So, cowboy, which way would you like me to face?" Claude asked as he brought himself up on his knees. </p><p>"Face me so I can watch you come apart." Came the very Felix-like reply.</p><p>"You got it, pretty boy." Claude purred out before swinging his leg over Felix's waist. </p><p>Carefully, the Almyran king reached under himself to grab the man's slick cock and guide it inside himself. Slowly, he slid down until he was fully seated. Since he was in control for the moment, Claude allowed himself a moment to adjust to the feeling. Felix grunted at the warmth around him and let his hand rest on the man's hip. </p><p>Being already stretched by hand and by Sylvain not a moment before, Claude didn't have to sit idle for long. After just a few breaths, Claude gyrated his hips to see how the man would react. He honestly had no idea how to approach fucking Felix, but if he had to guess, hard and fast was probably his style - at least when there were no romantic feelings involved. </p><p>Once he had teased Felix into glaring up at him and baring his teeth, Claude decided that he would take pity and start playing for real. With one final roll of his hips, Claude squeezed his thighs around the swordmaster's lean hips and flexed his muscles in preparation and pulled himself up. The wyvern rider went upwards until just Felix's head was in him. </p><p>"Do you feel him in me still?" Claude asked, looking down at Felix. </p><p>Before the man could answer, the archer slammed back down. He wasted no time in starting to bounce on Felix's cock. He didn't need his hands quite yet so instead he toyed with his own nipples as he watched the other man's face. Claude was relying completely on the muscles in his legs and his core strength and Felix was clearly impressed - and incredibly turned on. </p><p>With Felix's legs still mostly flat on the bed, with every downward slam Claude's ass hit against his thighs with an audible slapping noise. The swordmaster's torso was twisting as he fought with himself on how to play into this game. He had already been close with Claude's mouth on him and he was trying hard not to cum too quickly. </p><p>A lot had changed, but Felix's competitive streak had not. If he couldn't last as long as Sylvain, he would feel like he had lost a competition that really only existed in his mind.</p><p>In a quick movement, Felix curled up and sat himself on his ass, spreading his legs to accommodate Claude in between them. The archer was startled into wrapping an arm around Felix's shoulder so he didn't fall backwards. His own legs unfolded and he planted his feet behind the swordsman to brace himself. The second he did, Felix grabbed the toned waist with one hand and threw his other behind himself for support. Immediately after they were situated, he started pounding up into the Almyran king. </p><p>Claude couldn't stop the surprised gasp that passed his lips. Felix was driving right up against his prostate and the archer's wide-eyed expression told him as much. Claude went from half mast to fully erect within seconds and his cock bounced against his pelvis as he was pounded into. </p><p>Felix Hugo Fraldarius was not a man to be out done, that much was certain. </p><p>When Claude's head fell back, however, there was a growl from the corner. Dimitri had been silent thus far, but he had to make sure his words were heard now. </p><p>"Don't let him cum yet." The blond demanded in a rather strangled voice. </p><p>Felix was lost to chasing his own pleasure, but Yuri heard loud and clear. The lilac-haired man lept into action and hurtled over to the two bodies. He ignored Felix literally snapping at his hand and quickly pinched Claude's cock just above his testicles. It was hard enough to distract Claude into yelping and clenching around the blue-haired man sheathed inside him.</p><p>The stimulation proved too much for Felix, who came with a surprised snarl. He let himself fall backwards with Claude still clinging to him. His hips continued humping into the archer while he chased his orgasm, his nails digging lines into Claude's back. </p><p>After a moment, Claude pushed himself up, a pout on his lips as he lifted his hips and rolled off Felix and onto his back beside the man. Felix inhaled deeply for a few breaths before throwing a glare at Yuri. </p><p>"I could've lasted longer than that." Felix all but hissed.</p><p>"I'm sure you could've, but it's not a competition, love." Yuri answered with a smile and grabbed a cloth from the nightstand before tossing it on the swordsman. </p><p>"For what it's worth, I was about to cum from your cock alone, so." Claude answered with a smirk and a shrug. </p><p>Felix seemed pleased with the answer and pushed himself back onto the pillows by Sylvain. He was pleased enough, in fact, that he didn't stop Sylvain from laying his head on his shoulder. </p><p>Yuri was now up to plate and (Dimitri withstanding) he knew Claude's body better than anyone present. There was a short pause as the trickster coated his member in oil and pumped himself to full hardness. When he was satisfied, the underground lord crawled over to the king and gave him an upside down kiss in greeting. </p><p>"Hello, Yura." Claude purred as the man continued his crawl until he was between his legs, spreading them apart at the knees. </p><p>"Hello, birthday boy. You've done so well thus far." Yuri lifted Claude's hips up to admire the damage. "Oh, you look tender. You're so full too, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll make sure you keep all this inside of you." </p><p>"Considerate as always, Yura." Claude sighed through bruised lips.</p><p>Yuri lifted his hips up further, bringing Claude's lower half with him as he got up on his knees. Part of the lilac-haired man wanted to fully take his time taking Claude apart like he would've done years ago, but if Dimitri's earlier reaction told him anything, it was that the big guy was nearing his limit. The underground leader recalled Dimitri's tremendous strength in battle all too well and Yuri would be glad to live his whole life without it being used on him. </p><p>Without further ado, Yuri slid into Claude with considerable ease. Both parties gave a quiet moan at the feeling.</p><p>The former Ashen Wolf held the archer's thighs and rested the shins on his collarbone for the moment as he tested the waters with a roll of his hips. Claude was loose, but he was certainly trying to tighten himself around his former bedmate and Yuri appreciated the effort. He turned his head slightly so he could kiss the king's ankle. </p><p>"Just relax, you're perfect as you are." Yuri smiled against skin before he started thrusting slowly. </p><p>Truthfully, Yuri had to stop himself from getting overexcited a few times while Claude had been with his former classmates, so it wasn't as if he was going to last long without even taking Dimitri into consideration. He kept them in this position for a moment as his hands moved over Claude's legs, pressing kisses wherever he was able. </p><p>When the king became a little more breathy with his moans, Yuri tipped forward. The movement caused Claude to fold in on himself slightly and Yuri moved in between his legs as they opened more. They were now in some awkward form of missionary and the lilac-haired man was balancing himself on his knees and Claude's hips. He was making it work though; if only so he could kiss on the archer's neck as he thrust into him. </p><p>The other men in the room had gone strangely silent at the sight. The two moved against each other while Yuri worshipped the body under him. He brought a hand up to pinch and tease one of Claude's nipples and the Almyran king wrapped his arms around the lean frame on top of him. </p><p>The strange dance lasted maybe five minutes before Yuri had to readjust himself back up onto his knees. He kept Claude in place and folded the strong legs in towards the man's stomach. Pressing his hands against the archer's shins, he found the leverage he needed to fully start pounding into the man. He held the rapid pace as long as he could until it was enough to get him to cum. The only indication of his completion was a wild stare and a sharp inhale through his nose. </p><p>Yuri thrust his hips three more times before he released Claude's legs and pulled out slowly. There was a string of cum that came with him, but he scooped it with a finger and pushed it back into Claude's body. Yuri gave one of the archer's shaking thighs a loving rub as he moved away. </p><p>"Keep yourself up if you can, the fourth and final act is about to begin." Yuri winked as he moved up the bed and rested by Felix's free side. </p><p>There was a creaking noise as Dimitri stood from his chair. Claude couldn't see his husband over his own knees, but he could tell that the man was undressing himself from the rustle of fabric. There was a beat then heavy footfalls that came in his direction. Claude was about to open his mouth when strong hands grasped his hips and abruptly pulled him to the edge of the bed. </p><p>"How…" Dimitri growled as he appeared in Claude's line of sight. His blond hair was tied away from his face, but messy strands had come loose and fell downwards.</p><p>"How what, Dima, my love?" Claude cooed and batted his lashes at his husband. </p><p>"How can you look so beautiful being taken by men who are not me?" There was a feral tinge to his voice, but it wasn't anger. </p><p>No, what Dimitri was feeling wasn't anger - it was hunger. </p><p>The blond leaned forward and down to claim Claude's mouth. There was no fight for dominance, Dimitri was the clear victor in this particular battle. The length of his erection was pressing against Claude's abused hole, making the smaller man moan into his mouth. </p><p>As he kissed Claude, Dimitri brought a hand up the curve of his husband's backside until his fingers felt the abused rim. Claude couldn't suppress the shudder that overcame his body as those big fingers traced tender muscles. </p><p>"I was afraid I would be overcome with jealousy, seeing you like that, undone by hands that do not belong to me." Dimitri lifted his head only slightly so he could speak. "I was, but more so I was in awe of you." </p><p>"Did you like the show? Show me how much you liked watching me - I'm ready for you." Claude chased Dimitri's mouth and bit his lower lip. </p><p>Dimitri growled loud enough for their audience to hear, but it might as well have been just the two of them for all he cared. Claude reached between them to grab his husband's cock and he guided into himself with a moan and a curl of his toes. As he entered the smaller man, Dimitri covered the archer with his body, holding him close as he groaned through the initial feeling.</p><p>"Beautiful." Dimitri moaned, stilling himself for a moment to feel the wetness of the other men's ejaculate inside his husband. </p><p>Without warning, the blond reached under his husband and stood up. He held Claude up, clasping his hands on either side of the archer's waist. With a surprised gasp, Claude grabbed onto Dimitri's shoulders and put his legs around the other man's hips. The king consort rolled his hips up into the other man making sure he had his balance before starting in earnest. </p><p>"Yes, Dima, fuck me!" Claude pleaded as he dug his nails into the skin of the blond's shoulder. </p><p>Dimitri immediately gave into his request and thrust hard into the abused hole. He pounded upwards, accompanied by the sound of hungry growls and skin on skin. Using the leverage of his legs on his husband's hips, Claude fucked back down. He was worn out from his former couplings, but he would always give Dimitri his all. </p><p>The men behind them watched with wide-eyed wonder as Dimitri took what was his. Even Felix was impressed, though he would never admit it. The man's strength was well known throughout Fódlan, but seeing it used for something so carnal was insanely arousing. Had they all not just cum, they would have been hard again from the sight alone. </p><p>It didn't help that Claude looked like he was built to take the big man currently consuming him. His lean, muscled body was arching and rolling with the grace of a seasoned rider, even as he engaged in such a base act. Sylvain, Yuri, and even Felix, felt blessed to have been included in this celebration. </p><p>Dimitri's speed was increasing as he neared his own orgasm. He had waited and watched his husband as three men had found their pleasure within him, and he came dangerously close each time they had emptied inside what was his. </p><p>"Mine." Came a growl, quiet at first. "Mine. Mine. <i>MINE!</i>" </p><p>Dimitri roared as fucked into his husband, balls tightening as he spilled his own seed into the willing body. A big hand shot up to stroke the archer's leaking erection, wanting them to cum together. It only took a few jerks and Claude was arching back with a cry as he came between the two bodies. </p><p>The only sound to be heard was Claude's heavy breathing and Dimitri's quiet mantra of "mine" being whispered against his husband's neck. Carefully, gently, the blond shuffled towards the bed where he bent over to lay the smaller man. As he stood, Dimitri slowly pulled out of Claude. The play was finished and there was no need to further jostle the Almyran king. </p><p>Dimitri looked at Claude's thoroughly abused lower half. There were bruises forming over his hips and backside and the gape caused by the four men acted as if it would never close. There was a slow dripping of their mixed cum leaking from the opening and Dimitri's eye widen at the sight. </p><p>The silence was broken by a gentle cough coming from the head of the bed, and Dimitri's head snapped up as if he was just realizing they had company. His face turned a deep red as he looked at two smiling faces and a deep blue quirked brow. </p><p>It was Claude who spoke first, but not before filling the room with a loud, content sigh. </p><p>"Is this what birthdays are like? Man, I have been missing out." </p><p>That drew a chuckle from Yuri, a snort from Sylvain, a choked noise from Felix, and a stifled noise from Dimitri's throat. </p><p>"Happy birthday. I suppose we forgot to say that." Felix said a little awkwardly.</p><p>"I knew you were insatiable, but you've impressed me today, Claude." Sylvain offered as he ran a hand through his mop of red hair. </p><p>"Quite. I'm grateful to have been part of this historic occasion." Yuri hummed and stretched his body out. "Though, I'm disappointed we didn't get to watch Dimitri eat all of us out of you."</p><p>"Hey, don't count him out yet - the night is still young." </p><p>"<i>Claude!</i>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Auch für Mich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A birthday epilogue for Claude's actual birthday.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy birthday, beloved. I hope you enjoyed your gift." Dimitri's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. </p><p>Their other party guests were now asleep on the bed with them (all spent from earlier frivolities) and Dimitri didn't want to wake them. To be  perfectly honest, after everyone had their initial go, Claude probably could have fallen asleep then and there. However, the tactician decided to make the most out of having a room full of beautiful men and offered a second helping to anyone who wanted it. Once everyone was completely satisfied, their friends found themselves too tired to even leave the comfort of the giant bed. So there their friends slept; a pile of warm bodies and familiar faces. The Almyran king was exhausted and sore, but obviously pleased with how the evening unfolded. </p><p>Now that the others were sleeping peacefully around them, Dimitri and Claude could concentrate on themselves. The pair were situated on their sides so they could gaze lovingly at each other in the afterglow. With a small smile, the archer brought a hand to his husband's and entwined their fingers together; their silver marriage bands rubbing against each other as he did.</p><p>"Thank you, Mitya. I most certainly did enjoy my gift and I'm honestly thrilled that you seemed to like it, too." Claude gave the man a teasing grin as he whispered back. </p><p>Predictably, Dimitri's face went a lovely shade of pink at the observation, but he smiled back all the same. His husband's well-fucked voice always made him a little giddy if he were being honest. Unable to hold back, the blond shifted so that his lips met Claude's in a gentle kiss. The pressure was light, but it held the weight of his love and affection behind it. </p><p>"I would give you the world, if I thought you would take it." Dimitri's hushed voice came after their lips parted. "However, I know you well enough to know how upset you would be that you didn't take it yourself. You deserve everything and more, my Khalid." </p><p>Claude's free hand came from under him so he could brush away the golden strands that fell on his husband's face. The smile on the archer's lips became warm as he looked at his partner. Hidden behind closed doors, Claude was easy and free with his emotions; being around his husband made him feel safe enough to do so. Even now, there was a sincerity shining through that made Dimitri want to bath his partner in kisses. </p><p>"I would have thought you would've figured it out by now." Claude mused. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Dimitri's brows furrowed in confusion at the odd response. </p><p>For a moment, Claude gave no answer, instead leaning in to share another kiss. The confusion Dimitri felt didn't dissipate with the action, but he kissed back eagerly nonetheless. When the worn birthday boy managed to pull away, he promptly flipped himself to his other side so that he could push his back into his husband's front. The blond got the hint and wrapped an arm around the shorter man's waist so he might properly spoon him. </p><p>"When you said "I do" to me, you already gave me the world, Mitya; everything else is just icing on top of my already perfect cake." Claude finally answered, his voice heavy with impending sleep.</p><p>There were a million things Dimitri wanted to say to that, but any reply seemed caught in his throat. Claude was his reason for being from the moment they first touched hands back at Garreg Mach. His husband had saved his life time and time again and asked for nothing in return. Most of the time, the blond didn't even feel worthy of being near Claude, let alone being married to him. </p><p>The Almyran king, however, constantly reminded his husband how much he truly loved him; his very presence chasing the ghosts from the corners of Dimitri's mind. The two were binary stars that existed in their own little part of the universe, drawn together by a love that could be likened to the immense pull of gravity shared by the celestial bodies. In truth, the king consort tried many times to find a way to properly voice his love for Claude, but found that the words simply did not exist. </p><p>There would always be hardships in their lives; Claude had aspirations to change the world and Dimitri would never be completely free of his shadows. However, whatever they faced, they would do so gladly as long as they were together. The world had already tried to keep them apart and they had found each other against all odds.If the words could not be found, Dimitri would spend every day proving in actions what his beloved meant to him. </p><p>"As always, you have found the words to convey the very thoughts that were occupying my mind. Let's get some rest, my love." Dimitri drew Claude against himself so tightly that for a second it was if their bodies might become one. </p><p>Dimitri's grip loosened enough that Claude would be comfortable, but kept him as close as he was able. When even breaths indicated that his king had fallen asleep, the blond allowed himself to follow, but did not close his eyes until he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his husband's head. After breathing in Claude's comforting scent, Dimitri was able to sleep; his dreams were that of his own beautiful life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This became emotional fast, they just love each other so much, okay? Happy birthday to the real one.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Forgive me Father, I did a big sin.</p><p>I don't know, I was horny for marital bliss and service bottom Claude.</p><p>Comments and Kudos are always well received. </p><p>Follow me on Twitter - @privatelypastel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>